The Lies Newspapers Can Hold
by Ash-Kosh
Summary: Don't you hate the gossip section? Based off a scene from ABC's "Castle". First deleted, now up again, a little bit changed as well.


Hey! So here's another one of my little one-shots. I watch this TV show, "Castle" (Which is excellent!) and this is basically part of one of the episodes with a Teen Titans twist. I deleted it first in shame that I ripped it off the show, but now I am putting it back up. I take zero responsibility for the plot. I also tweaked it a bit, just to give it a little less "Castle" and a little more "Me". Hehe... I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the idea which came from ABC's "Castle".

* * *

Mornings are always the same. Unless there's a villain, obviously. When there isn't, Robin's up first, Raven second, Starfire third, Cyborg fourth, and Beast Boy fifth. The beginning four relax, make tea and breakfast, read or watch a show. Well, Raven reads, and Robin reads the newspaper. Ah, the paper. Nothing like keeping up on the news. There was only one section Robin didn't like in the paper. The gossip section.

Okay, it wasn't actually called that, but that's pretty much what it was. And on one morning, that gossip section made front page. Robin stared at it curiously. Apparently, the Teen Titans were the Top Teens of the Year. What an honor…

So Robin sat down on his chair, scrolled his eyes to the Top Teens section, and read about them.

'_Fighting crime is just like fighting for the last slice of pizza with the Teen Titans.' _It read. _'From goop-covered monsters to young shoplifters, these kids have it all.' _There was a picture of each of the Titans, with a blurb under each. Nothing new. Robin had the gadgets, the girl, (_Sorry girls, Robin's off the market_), he was the leader. Starfire had a blurb about her powers, her hobbies, and her and Robin. Cyborg's talked about his new technology, his car, and even a suspicion with Bumblebee. Raven's was about her technique, powers, even her looks. Robin was about to grab a scone when Beast Boy's blurb caught hid eye.

'_Beast Boy, the deviously handsome changeling,' _it read, _'Has been said (by anonymous) that he has been involved with Raven, another one of the Teen Titans. Now we all know of their occasional bantering and bickering, but has it finally wore off? Sorry again girls, Beast Boy might be off the market as well.' _Robin spat out his coffee. Boy, was Cyborg going to get a kick out of this.

Raven walked in and skipped her tea. She went straight to her daily window and began to meditate.

"Morning, Raven." Robin greeted.

"Morning." Raven said as she fell into her trance.

"A morning of goodness to all!" Sang Starfire as she waltzed into the room.

"Good morning, Star." Robin said.

Starfire grabbed an apple and munched on it quickly. Loud footsteps echoed through the hallway as Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Cy," Robin said, "Come look at this." He beckoned at his paper. Cyborg walked over and read silently where Robin guided him. After about two minutes Cyborg doubled over and burst out laughing.

"Oh man," He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "This has got to be the best paper I've ever read!"

Beast Boy crawled in, his eyes half closed. Cyborg whistled at him, and Beast Boy jumped up and ran over. "What?" He asked.

"Look at this." Robin said. Beast Boy read it over and blushed tremendously.

"So, B, is it true?" Cyborg asked. "Are you really off the market?"

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He grabbed the paper and ripped it up.

"Hey!" Robin said angrily.

"I can't let Raven see the paper." Beast Boy cowered. "If she sees, she'll kill me! I've got to hide them all! You guys in?"

Cyborg and Robin both looked at him, evil grins plastered on their faces. "Nope!" They said in unison. Beast Boy scowled and threw the ripped remains of the paper in the recycling.

--------

Raven shut her book and got off the couch. She walked over to the kitchen counter to pick up a paper. The Tower was delivered five papers, one for each. She grabbed one of the spare ones. Beast Boy saw her out of the corner of his eye and ran over to her. He snatched it out of her hands and hid it behind his back.

"Beast Boy, can I have the paper?" Raven asked, not in the mood to play games.

"What do you want to know?" Beast Boy asked.

"I want to check out a bookstore..." Raven said.

"Uh, no ads about books today! I checked!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"How do you-"

"Raven, it's time to go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire shrieked as she hooked Raven around the arm and flew her out. Beast Boy sighed in relief and ran to his room to hide the paper.

--------

Once the girls returned from the mall, they placed their shopping bags (Well, Starfire's shopping bags, Raven didn't buy anything) on the counter. Starfire started taking stuff out and a paper fell out of her bag. Thankfully Beast Boy was standing right there and threw the paper in the cupboard.

--------

"Oh Raven!" Starfire screamed as she flew into the room. "We are in the paper!"

"Uh huh." Raven said, reading another book.

"We are the Top Teens of the Year!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Raven repeated.

"There are all our pictures and some typing about each of us!"

"Uh huh."

"And I am so happy for you! You and Beast Boy have finally, 'Tied The Knot,' yes?"

"Uh huh. Wait, what!" Raven shouted, turning to see Beast Boy. He sunk into the couch.

" 'Tied the Knot'? You have three seconds to show me the paper." Raven threatened. Beast Boy grabbed a paper and carefully prodded it towards her. She read it over then slapped it down.

"Involved?" Raven asked, her eyes full of purple flames.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are! Think of my status!" Beast Boy defended.

"Status?" Raven asked, narrowing her eyes. "I already get enough hate mail, now everyone thinks I'm seeing you! And your worried about your status? Think of all the hate mail I'm going to get now thanks to you!"

"Well I didn't want this! I'm not the one who said anything!"

"Wait, you didn't tell the writers that we were together?" Raven asked, calming down.

"No! I wouldn't! It's a total lie! Why would I lie that I was taken if I was single?"

"If you didn't, then who did?" Raven asked. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Cyborg slowly back out of the room.


End file.
